


Star Wars - Prequels AU

by RoniDrakaina



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoniDrakaina/pseuds/RoniDrakaina
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Shmi Skywalker
Kudos: 5





	Star Wars - Prequels AU

Anakin woke up.

It was early in the morning, all was peaceful. Anakin could feel it through the Force. He knew that his mother and Qui-Gon were sleeping, a lot of the animals around were also sleeping. He opened his eyes and turned to face the window, he saw the blue sky with only a few white clouds on it. He sat up and saw the garden, in the shadow.

He got up from bed, quickly washed and clothed himself. Then he went to the door, carefully opened it and closed it behind him. He ran into the garden; it was beautiful!

The grass had a fresh dark shade of green as it still lay in shadow and dewdrops glittered on every blade of grass.

The trees were also in shade; only the treetops were highlighted by sunbeams.

Most trees were in bloom right now. But the blossoms didn't yet open. All was still asleep, the trees, plants, flowers all was very slowly starting to wake up. The little bugs in the grass, little insects, all would wake up when the sunlight would touch them.

The peace and quiet were pleasant. It was mirrored by the tranquillity in the Force.

\-----------------

Shmi woke up. Qui-Gon lay on the other end of the bed, he was still asleep. He had his Jedi robes on, it seems like he studied long into the night.

Shmi got up and opened the window to let air in.

She went to Ani's room to check up on him but he wasn't there.

She went to the door leading to the garden, walked out and saw him sitting in the grass, cuddling with Jira.

Jira was an extremely cute loth-cat.

Qui-Gon and Anakin discovered her on one of their missions. Qui-Gon wanted Anakin to connect with her through the Force.

And he did and the cat didn't let go of him since then.

So they took her with them, Qui-Gon said he would at least have something to take care of and it would strengthen his sense of responsibility.

Jira was very affectionate, a bit like Ani.

She was named after an old lady that Ani knew while on Tatooine.

Shmi smiled as she watched them and walked to them. They were lying in the grass cuddling.

They were both wet from the grass.

"Ach Ani, and who's going to clean your clothes now?"

Both Anakin and Jira stopped moving and turned their heads in Shmi's direction.

Both of them grinned guiltily, Ani even blushed a little.

Shmi sighed and smiled.

Birds were starting to chirp in the garden.

And she sensed something, she sensed Qui-Gon waking up. And sure enough after a few minutes a yawning Qui-Gon appeared in the doorway. He blinked in the bright sunlight, he smiled as he saw Shmi and Ani.

Shmi smiled as well. He walked to them and Shmi pulled him into an embrace. Qui-Gon hugged her back, then they broke off.

"How long did you study last night?" asked Shmi, she sounded a little concerned.

"Ah, not so long." Qui-Gon dismissed the question.

"Good morning Ani." he said, turning to Ani who was still lying in the grass.

"Morning Qui-Gon." he answered.

Jira had left him alone and went to Qui-Gon and started rubbing herself against his leg.

"Why are you all wet?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Well, you see me and Jira..."

"Ah..." there was no need to explain.

"How about we all go for some breakfast" suggested Shmi.

"Sure I'm starving." said Anakin and got up.

Shmi put an arm around his shoulders. Qui-Gon held her other hand and all three went inside. With Jira running beside them, her tail held high.


End file.
